Victor Vincent
1= |-| 2= Victor Vincent is a popular jock in the high school where the Rangers, in their civilian disguises, study. He is class president. Character History Victor Vincent introduced himself to Sarah Thompson on her first day at school. He, as class president, has been around for a while and has been earning most of the trophies for the school, save for one championship trophy awarded to Dane Romero. He shows off to Sarah by attempting to use her hoverboard, only to crash with it, ruining Preston Tien's magic show. He and Monty were later bringing a newly painted car out from the paint booth in the school auto shop. The Students were watching a video of Victor and Monty, Victor overreacts that the Ranger video gets more million views than his previous video. When Brody starts his first day of school, Victor was so furious and angry that he finds out that he cheats by using his Data Com to find some answers very easily. Victor explains to Mrs. Finch that Brody was responsible for cheating. After Brody lost his Data Com, Victor and Monty pick it up and find the monster. Victor and Monty attempts to attack the monster Spinferno but they were no match for him. After Victor and Monty gets blown away by Spinferno's twister tornado attack, Spinferno picks up Brody's Data Com. Victor overreacts that his video was edit into remix but thanks to Monty. His video has finally got more views than the Rangers. When Preston does the magic show to the students, Victor says that it was "Presto Lame-O" instead of "Presto Change-O". Victor took the hat from Preston and grabs the rabbit out of the hat. Students give a boo to Preston and Victor ruin the magic show. Preston choose Victor to be a volunteer, he takes his hat and takes out a gentle kitten but it turns to be a feral feline monster that can scare him and other students. He is done being volunteer. Preston made Monty's body into the square-body and Monty likes it, but Victor gets jealous and follows Monty. Victor and Monty talks about eating the beans, when they bump into the monster Tangleweb and end up getting glued and web tangled into the one big sphere-like body. It turns out Monty farts in the web after he eats the beans and continues to fart in the entire school causing other students to cover their noses. Victor gets freaked out when Monty farts uncontrollably and they began to start floating in the air. While Mick give the Rangers the Mega Morph Cycle Stars, Victor and Monty is still stuck in the sky with Monty til they got poked by the flag pole of the school causing to pop the web balloon sending them flying. Both Victor and Monty are decorating party decorations for the dance in Summer Cove. As Victor attempts to dance his moves in order to not to break the punch bowl, he fell on the table and have the punch bowl jump off from it and splash Brody and Hayley only not to be shatter on the ground. While other students began to clean up the mess that Victor made, Victor wants Monty to make him become the Dancing King. Victor was waiting for Monty bringing his shoes but he came here as fast as he could. Victor dances his moves is which applaud the students until his shoes gone haywire Monty follows him and the shoes were explode off-screen. When Sarah was training for archery, Victor and Monty test their skills, use an arrow and get an apple like Sarah had earlier but instead, they got a honeycomb and end up being chased by angry bees. Later, Victor and Monty tests the giant arrow but Victor gets out of the bow and let Monty fly into the target. Victor and Monty are dressed western like as a big horse and get the autograph from Levi Weston as the attempt. Victor dressed up like a bigger fan and tries to request Levi for the winner, but instead the he made Mary Masters a winner. Mary turns on the fan from Victor's costume and causing him to hover and fly off. Meanwhile, Victor and Monty are outside the arena, attempting to find a way into the show without paying. They hide inside of trash cans, until two guys come by and drop garbage on top of them. While Levi is singing at the concert, Victor and Monty has bust out of the speakers on stage in attempt to perform with him. Security guards interfere, and the duo gets hit with a drum and guitar, prompting the entire arena to laugh at them. At Summer Cove school, the mayor who announces that Victor is a city hero for breaking his bones while saving people from the earthquakes. He presents a trophy cup to Victor, who is wrapped in bandages, until Kody rips off the loose bandages, revealing Victor faked his injuries. Revealing his underwear except for his clothes, Victor runs away without the prize and Monty follows him while the Rangers laugh on. Victor and Monty infiltrates and work for Preston's wealthy father Marcus Tien to cut down the Ribbon Tree but they were foiled by Preston Magic with the hose before they can use it. Victor and Monty also enter as a team, and they decide to use super glue to keep their statue together. Suddenly, their plan backfires when the chocolate mixture they’ve stirred spills all over Victor, turning him into a chocolate solid statue. Monty was looking for Victor in entire school. Meanwhile back at school, the winning chocolate statue is revealed – it’s Victor. As a gathering of children run to eat the winning chocolate statue, Victor finally breaks free, scaring off the children. While Preston will enter as a magician, and Victor and Monty will enter as a matador duo. Jealous of the magic act, Victor and Monty go to steal Preston’s magical hat, but soon find themselves sucked inside. Within, they’re chased down by a giant bunny. Back at school, the talent show has begun. Preston’s magic act is interrupted as he pulls Victor, Monty, and a rabbit out of the hat – but Victor and Monty run away in fear of bunnies after they lose their bravery. Victor is also running the race solo, because he thinks he’s too good to need partners. Upon Shoespike's team wins the race and cheer for victory, it can turns everyone into a trophy including Preston, Hayley, Sarah, and Victor. Victor’s trophy is picked up by a dog and thrown into a fish tank, sending Monty into a frenzy as he can’t find his friend. The team laughs at Victor, who returns from his trophy form covered in seaweed from the fish tank. Personality Victor Vincent is an athletic achiever with a rather brazen and obnoxious attitude. Even though he is popular, not everyone likes him. He does appear to hold sway over certain members of the student body, such as Monty, who acts as his right hand or henchmen and even does his homework for him. He is arrogant enough to actually believe that he deserves to win, and that he can cheat to do so. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Victor is portrayed by Chris Reid. Notes *Victor and Monty are very similar to Bulk and Skull from Mighty Morphin in their use as comic relief, and Cassidy and Devin from Dino Thunder in their overbearing overachiever and doormat relationship. They also share similarities to Gaston and Lefou from Disney's Beauty and the Beast. Appearances * Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel **Episode 1: Echoes of Evil **Episode 2: Moment of Truth **Episode 3: Tough Love **Episode 4: Making Waves **Episode 5: Game Plan **Episode 6: Attack of the Galactic Ninjas **Episode 7: The Need for Speed **Episode 8: Caught Red Handed }} See Also *''to be added'' References